


October 2017

by ShelbyMarie



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spooky Pine, Until Dawn AU, scarefest challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyMarie/pseuds/ShelbyMarie
Summary: Series of short sp7 things I'm trying to do for the month of october. Hopefully they're not all Complete trash.





	1. What Goes Around...

Day 1 Prompt: Revenge

Andrew slammed the door shut behind him as he and Jeremy entered their home. Jeremy didn’t flinch, which only made Andrew more upset. 

“You knew. This whole time you knew that he killed Parker and you didn’t even tell me! Don’t I deserve to know that my best friend is dead?” Andrew’s voice cracked as he tried to funnel all his negative emotions into anger. He didn’t want to cry in front of Jeremy again. The car ride home was bad enough.

Jeremy sighed. “Yes. I knew. Yes, I should have told you.”

“And what about Cib? Where’s his fucking justice?”

Jeremy just chuckled.

  
  


It was a few days before the boys in the office heard from Jeremy, and they were beginning to let their guard down. He seemed genuinely over the whole Parker incident. If he’d ever felt anything about it at all. Cib and James were in the middle of some argument. Steven was discussing an edit with Autumn. Cib’s phone went off. 

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

“Are you gonna answer that little boy?” James asked, inches from his face. Cib rolled his eyes and took his phone out of his pocket.

_ 3 new messages from Jeremy _

“Aw Nawh dude,” Cib whispered, staring at the texts.

_ ‘You took something of mine. I have something of yours.’ _

_ ‘It’s only fair’ _

“What’s happening?” Steven asked, not wanting to be left out. Cib’s mouth was very dry as he scanne the attachment Jeremy sent him. 

“He’s got her. He has Sami Jo.”

 

Steven insisted on Cib letting him drive. Cib was too distraught, and frankly Steven didn’t want him getting himself And Sami Jo killed. James offered to stay at the office. You can only rush to Parker’s like this so many times. He hadn’t yet recovered from the first. Didn’t want to see Sami Jo in a pool of her own blood. Or worse. Jeremy was a creepy dude.

Cib barely allowed the car to come to a stop before barrelling in the front door. He’s ready to fight, tooth and nail to ensure her safety. He conjured up hundreds of scenarios on the way over of what he could’ve done to her, but he never could’ve imagined what he saw. On the couch Sami Jo was sitting perfectly still, eyes glued to the tv. She didn’t even turn to see him come in. On the screen was blurry footage of the room they were standing in. Cib saw himself but. That wasn’t quite right. He looked different. And he realized then, what he was watching. What  _ she _ was watching.

“Sami Jo I-”

“Cib what the hell,” She had ghosts of tears in her eyes. “You said you pushed him, that it was an accident, what the  **_fuck_ ** is all of this.”

“I thought he- I thought that you were. I just love you so much and-”

“No. You know what? I can’t do this anymore, okay? You seriously need help,” She began to stand up and gather her things.

“I’m sorry,” He said. “I’m really really sorry. It  _ was _ an accident.”

“No Cib. I’m done, we’re through.” 

And with that she pushed past Steven, out the door and out of their lives. Steven put his hand on Cib’s shoulder but Cib shrugged it off. His phone buzzed again and he thought for a second maybe she’d changed her mind. His hopes were quickly dashed when he saw the sender was Jeremy, again.

_ ‘You took mine, I took yours.’ _


	2. Day 2- Ouija

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Parker and Andrew's mysterious disappearance Steven, Cib, and Sami Jo attempt to use a "Spirit Board"

The upstairs was still a little chilly and to be honest Sami Jo wished Steven would turn on the lights instead of just lighting some candles. Something felt off and using a “Spirit board” in the first place seemed in bad taste. But Cib seemed excited to do it and she’d hate to disappoint him. Cib began as Steven took his seat at the little table.

“So, it says here: to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the spirit master,” which is me--”

“It doesn’t say that, Cib,” Sami Jo protested.

“And all present will remove garments at my sole discretion-” Sami Jo rolled her eyes.

“Cib come on, this is serious,” Steven complained.

“Oh I’m  _ deadly  _ serious,” Cib chucked.

“Oh shut up,” Sami Jo stopped him before he could said anything else. “Let’s try this.”

“Yes, please,” Steven agreed.

“Okay then, let’s see what happens,” Cib said as the three placed their hands on the spirit board. “Sami Jo, since you’re a recent convert, why don’t you be our medium for today?”

Sami Jo sighed.  _ Might as well take this seriously _ , she thought.

“Okay um… Anyone there? Will you reveal yourself to us? If you’re there?”

They all had a single finger on the planchette piece. After a few seconds it began to move.

“Wait a minute,” Cib’s eyes lit up as he felt it move under his finger.

“Did you do that?” Steven half-accused Sami Jo.

“I didn’t do anything!” She replied

“It’s moving again!” Cib said, with an excited laugh. They all watched as the planchette found its way to the H. 

“H,” Sami Jo observed aloud.

“What’s it spelling?” Steven asked, as if they could know already.

“Hold on,” she chided.

“Are you moving it?” Cib sounded suspicious. 

“I swear it’s just moving!” Sami Jo said. 

“Holy shit,” Steven breathed as they stopped on the letter P. 

“Help?” Sami Jo questioned.

“How are we supposed to help?” Cib asked.

“I don’t know. What does it mean?” 

“We need to know who it is if we’re supposed to help them,” Cib said. He was right. Sami Jo took a second to compose herself before continuing. 

“How can we help you?”

Cib couldn’t stop himself from pointing out the obvious, “Oh ho ho it’s moving again!” And sure enough the piece began to spell out another word.

“What’s it spelling” She asked, her stomach turning a little. 

“War… Warn… Warning?” Cib said.

“Shit,” Steven mumbled.

“Warning?” Sami Jo was getting really freaked out now.

“I think we, uh, really need to find out who’s trying to communicate with us,” Cib pressed the issue. She nodded slightly.

“What are you warning us about?”

The planchette moved around and the trio took turns saying the letters aloud as it moved across the letters “F-R-I-E-N-D”

“Friend,” Sami Jo said.

“Friend?”

“Whose friend?” Steven demanded.

“Oh come on, is this for real?” Cib asked.

“Shut up. Ask it whose friend,” Steven looked desperately at Sami Jo. 

“Steve its… its gotta be..”

“Fine. Which one is it then?”

“Sami Jo ask who it is,” Cib said, internally rolling his eyes. There was no way…

After a moment of silent deliberation she asked, “Who are we speaking to? Parker...? Is that you?” The was no hesitation as the wooden planchette glided to the word YES.

“Oh God,” Sami Jo whispered. She hadn’t expected to actually come into contact with Parker’s spirit. She didn’t really believe in actual ghosts before.

“This is messed up,” Cib said, starting to feel a little weird about this whole thing.

“Steve… Are you-” Sami Jo started.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure because we can stop-”

“No,” Steven said, interrupting her. 

“Dude it’s cool,” Cib agreed with Sami Jo.

“I want to hear what it says,” Steven persisted. There was something about the look in his eyes that told the other two they couldn’t change his mind now. 

“I don’t know where to start,” Sami Jo shook her head. She felt so bad about causing Parker and Andrew’s disappearance. She wondered if he’d forgiven them. 

“If this is actually Parker we can find out what happened that night,” Cib said, taking this moment to take a small hit off of his vape. 

Sami Jo looked at Steven and asked, “Steve?”

“... I can handle it,” He said.

“Oh… Kay. Ummm Let me think…” She paused, “Parker? We miss you… And we want to know what happened to you.Can you… Can you tell us… what happened?”

They watched a the planchette began to move once more, spelling out another word. About halfway through they could all guess what the word was.

“I don’t like this,” Sami Jo aid.

“Betrayed,” Cib read.

“What does he mean?” Steven said looking pretty distraught. 

“It’s still going” Cib exclaimed.

“Oh God-” Sami Jo felt like she was going to be sick. “K- I- L-L- E- D. No!”

“Killed?” Steven looked up, narrowing his eyebrows.

“We didn’t kill them! It was just a prank!” Sami Jo half-shoute in his direction.

“Sami Jo, calm down, okay? Just- We need to find out more,” Cib said, trying his best to settle the tension in the room as he felt the hairs on his own neck stiffen with something akin to fear.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Sami Jo cried out to Parker, and possibly Andrew if he was listening.

“Guy, guys- What do they mean?” Steven asked, desperate for some substantial answer, from anybody.

“Ask them what happened. It’s the only way to know,” Cib pressed Sami Jo to continue. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, and if they stopped she wouldn’t be so stressed out. But he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to find out what happened to the boys last year. Maybe if he hadn’t been passed out drunk he and Steven could’ve-

Sami Jo interrupted his thoughts. 

“Okay,” she decided it was time to cut to the chase. “How did you die? Parker… What happened to you?” She gasped as the wooden piece began moving again. “L-I-B-”

“Library!” Cib exclaimed. “Maybe there’s something in the library here?” The planchette didn’t hesitate to begin a new word.

“P-R-O-O-” Sami Jo read aloud.

“Proof! Theres… There’s. There’s proof,” Cib whispered.

“In the library?” Sami Jo asked.

“Watch out!” Steven warned as the table began to shake and the planchette flew off the board and across the room. 

“Whoa!” Cib yelled, and Sami Jo shrieked.

“Holy Shit,” she said, running her hands over her head. “Cib-”

Steven shook his head. He couldn’t believe the almost couple would try to pull the wool over his eyes like this. “You know what? No. This is bullshit. This isn’t real-” He began to stand, ready to leave.

“Steve, I don’t know whats going on-” 

Steve out his hands up to stop Sami Jo from continuing. “Listen. I don’t know if you think messing with me is going to somehow help me deal with my grief or whatever, but this is not cool.”

“Steve, no! You wanted to use the spirit board-”

“Hey calm down, it’s not Sami Jo’s fault!” Cib said as Steven began walking away.

Turning to look at them one last time Steve said, “I don’t need this right now okay?! You guys are full of it!” The pain was evident in his voice. He stormed down the stairs and they didn’t go after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late because I'm lazy and a bad writer! I know bell wrote this same thing (Until Dawn ouija scene) and its undoubtedly better so please read theirs instead!! I'm honestly glad to be done w this so I can read theirs finally!!


	3. Day 11- Zombie Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finds that sometimes not having a plan is the best choice.

“Listen, it never hurts to have a plan,” James insisted, ignoring Steven’s protests. 

“He’s right dude,” Cib agreed, snapping his fingers together. A piece of paper materialized, the room filling with more smoke than was probably necessary. “Anybody got a pen?”

“You can materialize paper but not a pen?” Steven asked, prepared to roll his eyes. This was dumb. And Parker would be at the office any moment.

“Uh yeah, I can’t do everything around here,” the demon said, plucking a pen from Autumn’s desk. 

“Parker’s the only zombie we even know,” Steve refused to play along with these two idiots. They had actual work to do. 

“And what are we gonna do when Parker bites someone and then there’s two Parkers? A whole army of Parkers Steven! ” James waved his arms wildly in the air. “I may have accidentally killed one living Parker but I’m no match for a hundred undead ones. And if we don’t have a plan what then?” 

“We don’t even know…” Steven pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in deeply. “Okay look. Cib put the damn paper away.” With a snap and more smoke it was gone. Cib was eager to see what the vamp had to say. “In the case that he goes out of control, which he won’t because, he’s  _ come on- fucking Parker _ , you guys. But if he does _ ”  _ Cib saw the door to the office open and almost stopped him from continuing. Almost. “I’ll suck Parker dry faster than either of you can lift a goddamn finger okay?”

Parker stood frozen in the doorway. He gulped.. Steven turned and saw him standing there, eyes wide. 

“Hey, Parker, uh, how’s it going?” Steven winced as he heard how forced he sounded.

Parker simply grimaced, took a few papers from the desk and quickly shuffled out. As soon as the door shut behind him James and Cib began howling with laughter. Steven adjusted his hat and hurried after him, trying his best not to look as embarrassed as he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter? Out on the day of the prompt? Its more likely than you think!


	4. A Goddamn Bitch of an Unsatisfactory Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker is a young vampire who is struggling to say the least. Spooky Pine other than VamParker  
>  Prompts 3 (Massacre) and 10 (Bad Luck) :)

James promised he’d look after Parker. Steven and Cib were only going to be gone a few hours. A day and a half at the most. He wasn’t worried about it. The fledgeling vamp was strong but nothing he couldn’t handle. Steven reminded him that Parker had to be fed at  _ least  _ every 6 hours.  _ No matter what.  _ And that he should be kept inside at  **all** times. James just brushed him off. He’d handle it. 

Steven knew he should’ve left Parker with someone more responsible but there wasn’t time. Joel had an emergency, needed his help. He couldn’t leave Cib (although he wasn’t particularly more responsible than James anyway). Autumn was on vacation, and he wasn’t confident that it was safe for Parker to go back with Jeremy and Andrew yet. So the job was left to James. He’d be fine. At least, Steven tried to convince himself that he’d be fine.

 

And it was fine. James fed Parker a little blood pouch at the start of the day, and reminded him not to leave. Parker laughed a little, the thought of leaving hadn’t crossed his mind. He knew how dangerous it would be out there. For him, and anyone else. He whined at James to turn Schindler’s list on, but he refused. He sat there pouting, fangs sticking out over his bottom lip until James reluctantly switched the tv on. The Lion King would do. 

James was bored out of his mind. They’d been watching disney movies for four hours. He was itching to get up and do something. He tried to initiate a game of tug of war with PArker but he was too caught up in the movie to play properly.  Which made it extremely lucky, for James at least, that his phone lit up with a text from Devin. 

“Up for a little B-Ball?” Followed by a basketball and dog emoji.

“Come on Parker, we’re going for a walk,” James said turning the tv off.

“I dunno, Steven said-”

“You think I don’t know what Steven said? I’m stronger than you and Devin is way stronger than me. I think we’ll be fine.”

Parker shrugged. It would be nice to be outdoors for a bit. As long as they were back in two hours everything would be fine. He didn’t know Devin very well but he trusted him. He donned one of Steven’s many pink hats and waited patiently for James to take the lead. James gave him a warning growl, and grabbed his hand, leading him to the car. The sun seemed unbelievably bright. Steve had warned him about this. Parker expected them to be going to the court a few streets over, but James and Devin had other plans. 

A half hour drive later the boys met up with Devin at some park. It seemed familiar to Parker but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He looked at the clock and wished they’d brought some of the pre-packaged blood Steven had left. He was already starting to feel the first inklings of the hunger. Just like a tickle. He shrugged it off. 

“You okay Parker?” Devin questioned, head tilted. It was like he could sense that something was off.

“No, yeah, I’m fine,” he brushed it off. James would be mad if they drove all the way here and he didn’t get to play a couple of games. He’d make James drive him home after a few. 

“You wanna play?” Devin asked, the question directed at Parker.

“No,” he and James replied at the same time. “I’ll sit this one out,” Parker said,looking sheepishly at James and pointing weakly at a bench on the sideline. Devin furrowed his brow but didn’t push the issue.

While sitting on the bench, half-watching the wolf boys play ball, Parker noticed how busy the park was. There were the usual passers by. Children on the playground, families having a last minute fall picnic. But the real crowd was on top of a grassy hill directly across from where he was sitting. He saw children with balloons and face paint, men sipping mysterious liquid from unmarked cups, and several orange gourds of varying sizes. He felt uneasy about the festival. Like it shouldn’t be there on that day or… Something. He tried his best to ignore the feeling and took out his phone to see if there was any word from Steven. Nothing. He sent the older vamp a quick snap of himself on the bench. He looked silly, trying to tuck his fangs in. 

Devin and James played game after game after game.Devin won every one, a stupid grin on his face every time, which only served to make James more flustered and threw him off his game even more. After the first game Devin raised his eyebrows at Parker, checking to see that he was okay. Parker smiled at him and waved him away with his hand. Devin had meant to check in after ever game but he got caught up in teasing James about his inferior athletic abilities.

As the time ticked by Parker felt the hunger clawing at his stomach. It was hardly bearable. He hadn’t let it get this bad since, well. Since the first day. Steven hadn’t let him go a full six hours without blood. And the sun made him feel even weaker. He tried to let the boys finish another game but realized he couldn’t. He stood and nearly teleported to James’ side.

“James. I really think we should go-”

“Parker just let me finish this game,” James said gruffly.

“James he doesn’t look good,” Devin observed.  Parker’s eyes were turning dark and they’ developed even darker circles around them.

“He’s fine, we’ll take care of him-” Parker grabbed James wrist before he could finish speaking. There was a cracking noise and James tried to yank his arm away but Parker didn’t budge. “Parker what the fuck?”

“I tried to tell you,” there were tears in his eyes. “I’m so hungry.” Devin hesitated just a second too long and Parker broke away from James and disappeared into the crowd.

  
  


Jeremy dreaded this day. Every year Andrew dragged him out to feel things. It was always pumpkins and it was never enjoyable. But he knew it made Andrew happy. This year Andrew insisted on going to some park for a pumpkin festival. It wasn’t the same without Parker. The emotions, while still inherently human, he supposed, felt wrong. The pumpkin juice in a nondescript cup tasted even worse than usual. He happened to glance over to the nearby basketball court. A guy who looked an awful lot like James was on the phone, and he looked like he was yelling. Jeremy felt pity for whoever was on the other end of the call.

 

Parker lost the ability to think clearly about anything that wasn’t his next meal. He stalked behind a woman, who he’d never seen before and bit her neck, lapping up the warm blood. He hadn’t meant to kill her but he couldn’t stop. One victim became two. Became five. Ten. Devin tried to stop him but Parker simply tossed him aside like it was nothing. He tried to stop himself but it was like he wasn’t in control of his body. The worst part was when he began to recognize the voices begging him for mercy. Seeing the joy of recognition in someone’s eyes turn to sheer terror. He noticed all of that and still couldn’t pry himself off until it was too late.

  
  


Steven didn’t take the time to turn the car off as he tumbled out of his car, Cib following close behind. He groaned as he saw the mess in front of him. James, scowling, a makeshift splint on his arm. Cib, going to pester James, uninterested in the pressing matter as per usual. Devin, helping comfort a little girl who had managed to stay hidden. She was wide-eyed and clearly in shock. Devin wrapped her in her arms and tried to hide the mess from her eyes. Parker with his head in his knees, rocking back and forth over a body. One of many.

As he got closer Steven recognized who it was. The sunglasses were a dead giveaway. Next to Jeremy was. Anthony? He couldn’t remember his name but a name didn’t matter half so much as the bloody mess that was his corpse. To his surprise Jeremy was still breathing when he placed a hand on Parker’s shoulder. The boy was sobbing.

“Hey,” Steve said. He thought about reprimanding him for leaving the house but knew it wouldn’t do any good.

“Steve thank god you’re here, you can save him right? You can turn him like you turned me? You gotta hurry Steve he’s dying,” Parker choked out. Blood dripped down from his mouth, had drenched his hands. 

“I can try-” Steven started but he noticed Jeremy shake his head ever so slowly. His fingers curled around Andrew’s. Steven understood. 

“Jeremy no,”Parker sobbed. “I can’t do this without you, I never wanted to live without you.”

Jeremy couldn’t vocalize an answer so he grabbed Parker’s hand with his free one and with his last shred of energy gave it the tiniest squeeze. He breathed his last breath and whatever emotion Parker had been keeping in let themselves out as he let out a wail louder than Steven had heard in decades. 

“Come on, Parker, we gotta go. The police will be here soon,” Steven said coldly. . 

“Steve I’m sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen, I tried to tell James but I got so angry and I think I hurt him and Devin and I really didn’t mean to-”

“They’re going to be fine, I promise. Now let’s go get you cleaned up,” Steven said, softening up.

  
  


At home, once Steven helped Parker wash the blood off and gargle some salt water to get the sour taste of his friends out of his mouth, Steve pulled James aside. 

“What the hell happened today?”

“I lost track of time and Parker went nuts, what do you want me to do, go back in time and change it?”

“I wanted you to follow the few very specific instructions I gave you. I told you not to let him outside and to keep him well fed. You did neither and innocent people, some of whom were our friends, died today. Because of your carelessness,” Steven whispered angrily. He was upset for Parker, who didn’t deserve to live with this much death on his hands. And Jeremy and Andrew who were just incredibly unlucky.

“I’m sorry, Steve,” James said. Steve could tell that he truly was, which made what he was about to say even harder.

“James… I think it would be best for Parker, and all of us, really, if you and Devin didn’t come around for awhile.”

“What? No you guys are my only family you can’t kick me out-”

“I’m sorry but you have to leave,” Steven sighed.

“But-”

“Go!” Steve bellowed, eyes glowing, teeth bared. 

So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	5. Oh Vore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner party that Parker didn't ask for (Day 13 Prompt: Vore)

Although Jeremy didn’t have any particular fondness for James, he understood that after him ripping Parker apart there was some patching up of friendships to be done. And what better way to do that than with a Halloween party? Parker seemed a little wary of having everyone over but Jeremy didn’t have time for his stuttered excuses.

“It won’t be a full moon, I checked,” Jeremy reassured him. That didn’t stop Parker from googling the information himself. Of course Jeremy had it correct. “And with everyone there I doubt anyone would act out of turn.”

So, to Parker’s chagrin, Jeremy and Andrew began preparing for the best Halloween party of their lives. At least, the best one without any pumpkins involved. Andrew strung up lights and all sorts of decorations ranging across the entire cute-spooky spectrum. Instead of pumpkins Parker carved faces into turnips. He tried to carve his friends faces but they all turned out lumpy and identical. Jeremy donned a “Kiss the cook” apron and cooked a real Halloween feast. His finishing touch was a cake that looked like a dismembered body. Specifically, Parker’s dismembered body. Parker groaned when he saw it, insisting that nobody would think it was as funny as Jeremy did. It made Andrew laugh so Jeremy decided to keep it. All of Parker’s negativity be damned, they were going to have fun.

After setting up the dinner table with food they waited for everyone to arrive. Parker stiffened when the doorbell rang. He waited for the door to open, revealing a moody James. His mood brightened significantly when he saw that it was another person entirely. Sami Jo stood there, practically glowing, all smiles and hugs for the boys. 

“Parker! It’s so good to see you again!” she said, pulling him in for a tight embrace. 

“You too,” He replied, feeling his heart race. He found himself suddenly very self conscious. Had he fixed his hair? Were his stitches loose? 

“Did you make these? They’re so cute!” She had flitted over to his little turnips. He gulped and nodded. She smiled at him and he thought he was going to pass out. In the act of awkward pining for the literal angel they were friends with he didn’t even notice the werewolf boys arrive. 

Devin and James were wearing matching tuxedos. James seemed a little uncomfortable walking into the house but he quickly got over it once he smelled the food. 

“Dude is that lamb I smell? He asked Andrew. 

Andrew shrugged and said, “Jeremy cooked it not me.”

“You didn’t do anything weird to the food did you?” James questioned.

“James!” Devin reprimanded. They’d talked about being civil and he really didn’t want to get on Jeremy’s bad side.

“I just cooked a nice meal for my friends,” Jeremy answered. He hadn’t actually answered the real question, but it was enough for James who was practically starving.

“Hello boys!” Sami Jo greeted as Steven, Cib and Autumn walked through the door. 

“Making somebody else answer the door Parker? Not very manly of you,” Cib said, slinging his arm around Sami Jo. Cib’s vessel had paper mache wings and a tin foil halo. Parker realized hidden in Sami Jo’s hair was a little headband sporting horns incredibly similar to the ones Cib usually sported.

“Be. Nice.” She tapped his nose with her finger as she spoke. Cib shrugged and pushed by Parker to seat himself at the table. 

“Sorry about him,” Steve said, patting Parker on the shoulder. “Hope you’re doing okay.”

“Yeah. Glad to see you again,” Parker smiled at the vampire. Maybe this dinner wouldn’t be so bad. 

Parker hadn’t even noticed Autumn’s arrival, but when he took his place at his table she was there, giving him a gentle half smile. The table was set beautifully. Andrew had put a simple black tablecloth on the table and tied orange ribbons around the silverware. He carefully poured a glass of wine for everyone except Steven, whose glass Jeremy filled with blood. Steven didn’t ask where he got it but he was grateful. Devin and James wolfed down quite a bit of meat, Autumn ate squash soup that Jeremy had prepared specially for her. Sami Jo was careful to eat exactly the same proportions of everything. Cib mainly focused on the wine. 

“I hope you saved room for dessert,” Jeremy said, standing up.

“Jeremy-” Parker warned. But he had already gone to the kitchen. “I really didn’t want him to do this,” he tried to explain.

“Holy shit,” Devin laughed. 

“Think he’ll taste as good the second time around James?” Cib grinned as James blushed and Parker put his head in his hands. Sami Jo glared at him but he kept on antagonising them. “You couldn’t pay me to vore Parker, dude.”

“Vore?” Parker asked.

“Come on, dude, you’re not serious,” Cib said, raising his eyebrows. The table went completely silent as they realised that Parker was serious. Autumn began to laugh. It was the first time she’d made any noise the whole evening.

“What is “Vore”?” Parker asked and Autumn kept laughing, she couldn’t catch her breath as her whole body shook with laughter.

“What- Why is it so funny?” Parker demanded. Jeremy, who had chuckled a little, moved to where Parker was and whispered something in his ear. His whole face turned red and he tried to excuse himself from the table but the guests wouldn’t have it. He was forced to sit down and enjoy a slice of his own leg. 

“No offense Parker, but Jeremy’s version of you tastes a lot better,” James said, mouth  full with his last bite of cake. Parker guessed that that was a good thing. 

Everyone finished their cake and sat around joking long into the night. It was the first time since his incident with James that Parker felt truly happy. As the night came to a close and everyone shuffled to the door he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been keeping in. After he thought everyone had exited and was about to lock up for the night he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze as he realised it was Sami Jo. She thanked him for the party, gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and seemed to glide out the doorway and into the night. Parker stood there, hand on his cheek, gazing out the door until Jeremy finally intervened and made him go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't start out with the intention of writing it with Parker so interested in Sami Jo sometimes it just happens,,,


	6. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn regained her hearing but maybe it would be better if she hadn't (Day 18 Prompt: Silent)

Autumn was editing a video when it happened. She wasn’t paying any attention when she heard Cib’s voice on the phone. Sure, he hadn’t been in the office that day, something Alfredo had tried to explain to her but couldn’t have gotten right. Parker wouldn’t do that and Cib may have acted dumb but there’s no way anyone in the office would believe it. Whatever. She barely glanced up as James shouted about needing to go. Needing to go right now. Steven and James ran out, nearly creating a breeze in the room as they went, the door slamming shut behind them. She glanced at the clock. She wasn’t worried. She tried to continue editing but the room seemed painfully quiet. Fuck James and his Hear Good 2.0. The stillness in the room without them began to make her skin crawl. She gave in and dialled Steven’s number just to make sure there wasn’t a real emergency. But he didn’t pick up. She looked at his smiling face in the video she was editing. Cib was in frame, probably doing something stupid. What exactly he couldn’t remember. She’d never noticed how empty the office could feel before.  She sent Parker a quick text.

_ Hey, hope you’re okay.  _ She’d never texted him before so she sent another immediately after.  _ This is Autumn btw. _

Seconds ticked by as she stared at the tiny screen. She knew she should get back to work. Steven wanted this video finished before morning. But she couldn’t focus on the video for longer than a couple of seconds anyway. Maybe he was over analyzing things. James had sounded like he was in a hurry but it could’ve been about anything. She couldn’t worry. She wouldn’t. She set her phone down and got back to work. 

Not even a minute later the noise of her phone vibrating against the desk cut through the stillness. It wasn’t the reply from Parker she was hoping for, or a response from Steven, It was just a solitary text from James.

_ He’s on his way to Parker’s and we can’t reach him.  _

She had overestimated Cib. Had overestimated all of them. She found herself dialling Parker’s number, praying to Anubis, and anyone else who would listen, that he would pick up. Tell her that he was safe and it had been a misunderstanding. That Cib was there but they were watching Schindler’s List or… Something. As the phone kept ringing she just wanted him to pick up and say  _ anything _ .

So when the phone clicked she let out a sigh of relief and began talking before Parker could.

“Parker I’m glad you picked up I was so worried about this thing with Cib, James and Steven left in such a hurry and I couldn’t reach anyone and I knew Cib wouldn’t actually hurt you but. I’m just so glad you’re okay.” She stopped babbling and waited for a reply. Upon not hearing anything she checked to see if she was still connected. It appeared so.

“Parker are you there? Parker?”

Nothing. Just more quiet.She didn't hang up. She was still holding onto hope that he'd reveal this all to be some shitty prank. Eventually the call clicked off and Autumn was left alone once more in the deafening silence that blanketed the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept of Autumn calling before Steve and James arrive and Cib answering Parker's phone but sitting there in the silence after Parker's death really taking in what he'd done hearing the fear in Autumns voice? At least now we're both sad about it.


End file.
